Mil millones de latidos
by Kay CherryBlossom
Summary: Serie de fragmentos reflexivos contados por Minako Aino al conocer al complicado e inesperado amor de su vida con cada latido de su corazón. [Historia paralela a "Roomies"]
1. Uno

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Yo sólo los uso porque su obra quedó muy corta de emoción :v**

* * *

**.**

**"Mil millones de latidos"**

**Por: Kay Cherry**

**.**

_Quizá ya no recuerdes el día que nos conocimos._

_Quizá sí._

_Yo sólo era una chica que derramó un trago sobre tu camisa._

_Que reprimió la emoción cuando preguntaste mi nombre, y luego cuando dijiste el tuyo._

_Un nombre que jamás olvidaría._

_._

_._

_._

Recibí tantas peticiones de esta pareja en esta historia, que les regalo un cachito de ellos.  
¡Gracias por el apoyo!

Kay


	2. Dos

**.**

**"Mil millones de latidos"**

**Por: Kay Cherry**

** ღ**

_No tenías mucho sentido del humor. _

_Tus bromas eran demasiado irónicas._

_Nadie las entendía._

_Nadie excepto yo._

_Nunca te reías._

_Excepto conmigo._

_Me di cuenta que éramos una peculiar excepción._

** ღ**


	3. Tres

**** ღ****

_¿Recuerdas que no sabíamos de qué hablar y para romper el hielo, dijiste que tu color favorito era el verde?_

_Al día siguiente, lo primero que hice fue comprarme una blusa verde, ¡no podía creer que no tenía ninguna!_

_Sólo quería llamar tu atención._

_Me moría si no te volvía a ver._

_Pero tú no llamaste._

**** ღ****


	4. Cuatro

**** ღ****

_La chica no es la que debe llamar._

_Claro que a mí nunca me ha gustado seguir reglas._

_Tú no eras una regla. Eras la excepción._

_Además no tenía tu número. Era muy frustrante._

_Ya habían pasado siete días._

_No había estrenado mi blusa verde…_

_No había vuelto a ver tus ojos… por cierto, también verdes._

_De todos modos, yo no quería tener novio._

_Empecé a hacerme a la idea._

_Incluso salí con otro chico._

_Pero entonces un martes llamaste._

_Y los días ya no fueron iguales._

**** ღ****


	5. Cinco

**** ღ****

_Nuestra primera cita fue un desastre._

_La comida fue espantosa._

_Llena de silencios incómodos._

_¿Dónde había quedado ésa chispa? ¿las risas?_

_¿Dónde volaron las mariposas?_

_No dijiste nada de mi blusa. _

_Puede que fuera demasiado obvia._

_Me fui a casa temprano con la primera excusa._

_Lamentaba haberme ilusionado tanto._

_**Y lloré todo el rato.**_

**** ღ****


	6. Seis

**** ღ****

_Mi mejor amiga decía que debía superarte._

_Que ya no debía hablar de ti._

_Si las cosas no habían funcionado, yo debía seguir adelante._

_Y así lo hice._

_Pero también salió mal._

_Volví a salir con el mismo otro chico, y todo el tiempo pensé en ti._

_¿Qué me habías hecho? ¿qué había hecho mal yo?_

_Sólo necesitábamos una segunda oportunidad._

_¿Pero la tendríamos?_

**** ღ****


	7. Siete

**** ღ****

_Fue un día después del trabajo que iba despistada, pensando en todo y nada._

_En todo menos en ti._

_Me metí a la tienda de discos, a pesar de lo obsoleto que es comprarlos._

_Fue ahí que mis ojos, entre Hoobastank y Birdy te vieron,_

_Quise camuflearme entre las revistas, pero fue demasiado tarde._

_Tú ya me habías visto también._

_Pasaron los segundos, contuve el aliento, detuve mis pies._

_Entonces me sonreíste._

_Y juro que iluminaste toda la maldita tienda._

_Sentí que todo volvió a estar bien._

_Después lo comprendí, sólo habíamos sido dos tontos que estaban demasiado nerviosos._

**** ღ****


	8. Ocho

**** ღ****

_Dijiste que te gustaba el jazz, y el teatro experimental (lo que sea que signifique eso)._

_Yo me reí._

_A mí me gustaban los videojuegos._

_Y los chicos altos y musculosos._

_Y tú no estabas ni cerca de serlo._

_Aún así me gustabas._

_Y esperaba que yo te gustase, aunque sea un poquito…_

_Hablábamos durante horas. _

_Siempre tomabas mi mano._

_Pero no me habías besado aún._

_¿Por qué me torturabas así?_

**** ღ****


	9. Nueve

**** ღ****

_No era mi intención enamorarme._

_Yo no quería un novio. _

_Quería seguir jugando y divirtiéndome._

_Pero no podía hacerte eso a ti._

_Todos ésas tardes contigo…_

_Los lugares que visitamos._

_Las bromas que sólo tú y yo entendíamos._

_Tus miradas largas. _

_El sabor dulce de tus labios._

_¿Cómo no iba a suceder?_

**** ღ****


	10. Diez

**** ღ****

_Los días transcurrieron con velocidad._

_El primer mes juntos se cumplió._

_El primer mes desde que mi corazón tuvo por quien latir._

_¿Cuánto tiempo se necesita para decirle te amo a alguien?_

_No lo sé._

_Pero parecía que no estaba ni cerca de conseguir que lo dijeras._

_De modo que suponía que en las noches n__o hacíamos el amor._

_Y aunque fingía que no me importaba..._

_Por dentro ya me estaba muriendo._

_Tú eras la droga de mi síndrome de abstinencia._

_Quería más._

_Pero no sabía si tú lo notabas._

**** ღ****


	11. Once

**** ღ****

_La primera vez que discutimos._

_Fue en el cine, ¿verdad?_

_Yo quería una película de romance, tú una de acción._

_Hice una rabieta._

_Estaba acostumbrada a que todos los hombres me consintieran._

_Tú dijiste que no te gustaban las chicas inmaduras._

_Y te fuiste._

_Debería darte vergüenza dejar a una chica plantada así._

_Y más cuando se trata de la chica que te ama._

_Pero ¿tú qué ibas a saber?_

_Me llamaste a las tres de la mañana._

_Un poco dormido, y creo, además, un poco borracho._

_Dijiste "Lo siento"_

_Después de un eterno silencio te respondí: _

_"Yo también"._

**** ღ****


	12. Doce

**** ღ****

_Ya era inútil apartarte._

_Te habías clavado en mi pecho._

_Te fundiste con mi piel._

_Te mezclaste con mi sangre._

_Te arraigaste en mi mente._

_Te imprimiste en mis ojos._

_Sólo me quedaba aguardar a que el tiempo pasara._

_Y sintieses lo mismo que yo._

_Por fin, un día entre besos, me lo dijiste._

_Dos palabras simples para cualquiera._

_Un mundo para mí._

****ღ****


	13. Trece

**** ღ****

_Nunca creí que pudiera atraerme tanto y rechazar a la misma persona._

_O por lo menos no las dos cosas al mismo tiempo._

_Pero tú me hiciste creerlo._

_Te amaba, me gustabas y sólo tenía ojos para ti._

_Pero también a veces me desesperabas, o me dabas miedo y a veces hasta quería asesinarte._

_¿Cómo se puede sentir tanto por alguien?_

_No sabía en el lío que me estaba metiendo._

****ღ****


	14. Catorce

**** ღ****

_¿Por qué las personas cambiamos tanto?_

_O mejor dicho, ¿por qué el amor nos cambia?_

_De nuevo éramos tú y yo._

_Nosotros._

_Estábamos hechos el uno para el otro._

_Conmigo te reías, bromeabas y hasta jugabas._

_Pero debajo de todo eso yo lo notaba._

_¿Por qué tus ojos lucían tan tristes? _

_¿Por qué no me contabas nada de lo que te pasaba?_

_¿Es que no confiabas en mí?_

****ღ****


	15. Quince

**** ღ****

_Volvimos a donde iniciamos._

_Consumidos por la incertidumbre de si esto iba a algún lado._

_Me mirabas cuando creías que yo no me daba cuenta._

_Yo te miraba cuando creía que no te dabas cuenta._

_Te pido que no olvides aquella tarde en tu casa._

_Cuando sonó ésa canción que tanto nos gustaba._

_La escuchaba todas las noches antes de dormir._

_Soñando por poder amanecer siempre contigo._

_Y ser la dueña de todos tus secretos._

****ღ****


	16. Dieciséis

**** ღ****

_Te visualicé como el hombre de mis sueños._

_Aprendí que el enamoramiento nos ciega._

_El amor, en cambio, nos lleva a ver siempre la verdad._

_Con el paso del tiempo descubrí quien eras realmente._

_Me enseñaste cosas que duelen._

_Tus imperfecciones y tus virtudes._

_Y eso no me detuvo._

_Ahora no sólo estaba encandilada por cómo te veías,_

_Era lo que había debajo de ti_

_Tu alma frágil y herida, era lo que me atraía_

_Lo que me retenía a ti._

****ღ****


	17. Diecisiete

**** ღ****

_Nunca comprendí la frase "No se puede vivir del amor"_

_Me parecía estúpida._

_No hay nada más importante que el amor._

_Igual que cualquier veinteañera,_

_Lo entendí de la peor manera._

_Porque a pesar de todas las buenas intenciones,_

_De los momentos inolvidables,_

_Tú venías con un equipaje muy pesado._

_Uno que yo también tenía que cargar._

_Y comencé a darme cuenta, _

_Que no todo sería miel sobre hojuelas._

****ღ****


	18. Dieciocho

**** ღ****

_No sabía que contigo necesitaría una armadura blindada_

_Debiste avisármelo para estar preparada._

_Porque a veces con o sin intención me lastimabas._

_Es cierto que éramos magnéticos._

_Nos atraíamos naturalmente, tanto que uno nunca podría coexistir sin el otro._

_Pero esa polaridad a veces también era peligrosa._

_Tú siempre te empeñabas en destruirlo todo_

_Y yo era una adicta a querer repararlo... todo. _

_Incluso a ti._

****ღ****


	19. Diecinueve

**** ღ****

_Recuérdeneme._

_¿Por qué se suponía que estaba haciendo todo esto?_

_¿Morbo? ¿aburrimiento? ¿curiosidad?_

_¿El engañoso poder de unos ojos bonitos?_

_Ah… verdad._

_Había conocido una radiante felicidad._

_Una que traicionaba un amor que sobrepasaba a todo,_

_Todo cuanto había sentido hasta entonces._

_Aunque todo empezó a fallar._

_Más tarde diré que fue lo que me hizo decidirme._

_De todos modos, dicen que no cuenta como infierno…_

_...si te gusta como quema._

****ღ****


	20. Veinte

**** ღ****

_Te soñé y te hiciste realidad._

_El único capaz de hacerme cerrar la boca._

_El tipo de chico por quien suspirarías antes de irte a dormir._

_Aquel que su sonrisa convertía a un chico amenazador_

_En alguien a quien te gustaría conocer y amar._

_Guapo, pero sin ser realmente consciente de cuánto._

_Atento, pero sólo conmigo._

_Sé que tengo una granada en la mano._

_Y que si la suelto me va a estallar en la cara._

_¿Y qué importa?_

_No voy a soltarla._

_No voy a soltarte._

****ღ****


	21. Veintiuno

**** ღ****

_Admito que tu hermetismo te ayudó a seguir bien el plan._

_Jamás sospeché nada._

_Ni detecté ninguna señal de que mi vida iba a cambiar._

_Incluso ése picnic a orillas de aquél lago precioso._

_No me dio ninguna pista a atisbar._

_Mi corazón siempre se sacudía en tu presencia_

_Pero aquél día literalmente podía escucharlo latir._

_Me hiciste ponerme de pie, tomaste mis manos._

_Tomaste aire._

_Te mojaste los labios._

_Tus ojos brillaron con la luz de mil estrellas._

_¿Qué me querías decir?_

****ღ****


	22. Veintidós

**** ღ****

"_¿Sabes, Minako?…durante mucho tiempo, creí que no conocería a alguien._

_Que algo estaba muy mal conmigo._

_Y que nadie me aceptaría por lo que soy._

_Mucho menos me querría tampoco._

_Y entonces llegaste, como un cometa que colapsó en mi centro._

_Y todo fue diferente._

_Tú me haces reír. Sonreír. Ver todo con color._

_Estoy enamorado de tu belleza. De tu gracia. De toda tú._

_Y por eso sé que ya no creo que pueda dejarte ir._

_Así que aunque quizá sea muy pronto quiero preguntarte…_

_¿Te casarías conmigo...por favor?"_

****ღ****


	23. Veintitrés

****ღ****

_Yo sólo era una chica que derramó un trago sobre tu camisa._

_Y tú de nuevo eras el chico nervioso que me gustó en el bar._

_Siempre seríamos ésos desconocidos perdidos._

_Otra vez estaba aterrada._

_Otra vez no sabía lo que me esperaría._

_Pero a diferencia de ésa vez, sí sabía lo que quería._

_Qué puedo decir._

_Sencillamente llega un momento que entiendes todo._

_Las lágrimas desperdiciadas._

_Las citas que no llegaron._

_Los besos que no te engancharon._

_Todo tiene sentido, y entiendes..._

_El por qué nunca funcionó con nadie más._

_Ah, por cierto..._

_...le dije que sí._

****ღ****


	24. NOTAS

**NOTAS:**

Me atrevo a escribir unas cuántas líneas ya que durante todo el "fic" no aporté nada. Francamente, esperaba que les gustase un poco más, después de que recibí tantos comentarios pidiendo saber de Mina y Yaten en "Roomies" y el misterio de cómo se conocieron. Está bien. No es obligación de que les guste todo lo que hago. Quizá sea cosa del formato. Who knows! Es algo sad jaja, pero se entiende igual. A mí me gustó. Siempre que escribo de ellos es más para mí que para los demás, porque son mis favoritos.

Agradezco mucho a** Katabrecteri, Patty y Paulina** por tomarse el tiempo de leer y comentarme algo lindo. Besos guapísimas. :3

Aún así, no me he desanimado y eventualmente escribiré una serie de drabbles o shots cortos de momentos salteados de lo que fue su matrimonio hasta dónde alcance a llegar.

xoxo,

Kay


End file.
